


Always By Your Side

by flintxwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy pride everyone!, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: From Oliver and Marcus’s first time seeing each other to the first time they truely felt at home.





	Always By Your Side

The first time Marcus and Oliver saw each other, Oliver was knocked out with a bludger. 

Marcus was going to shoot a goal when the game had barely begun, noticing a new Keeper on Gryffindor. He barley locked eyes with him before shooting his goal. And then a Bludger hit him in the head. 

Marcus just scoffed, muttering amateur under his breath as the understudy made his way on.

…

The first time they had properly met was about a week later. Marcus was a third year and Oliver was a second year. He was barrelling down the corridor passed him with some red head, his head bandaged up from the blow. He’d figured out his name was Wood and he’d always been a fan of goading younger kids, especially when it was a Gryffindor younger than him. 

“Your head ‘right, Wood?”

Wood stopped in his tracks, then turned to face him. He furrowed his brows at him. “Yeah, why?”

He gave him a crooked toothed grin. “If you’re gonna be at least a little bit of a challenge to get passed can you not get knocked out a few minutes in.”

He got a scowl in return. “Maybe your Beater just knew I’m good enough to make sure you don’t score, so he thought the only way you could was me not being there to stop them.”

A temper, clearly. He kind of liked that. He liked seeing this kid’s face go red with anger. “Okay Wood, whatever you say,” he replied, giving him another grin. 

Wood looked like he was going to say something else but the red head called his name. Oliver. That’s what it was. 

After another scowl, Wood turned around and ran to his friend. 

…

Their first time Oliver and Marcus saw each other when they were both captains was a small confrontation. 

Even before they were captains, they’d picked fights many of times. They’d mock each other’s Quidditch skills, Marcus enjoying riling Wood up. It had become his new favourite thing. It usually lead to words like ‘wanker’ and ‘troll’ being hurled at the other before the rolled eyes of friends pulled them away from each other.

“Oh, you made captain, Wood? What? No one else who’s actually good to take it?”   
Wood narrowed his eyes at him, his hand gripping his broom tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Whether it was because of the sight of him or he was about to practice with his team, Marcus wasn’t sure. But seeing Wood scowl at him was always an enjoyment. His big, pretty brown eyes looking right at him…

“Flint, can you fuck off?” he grunted at him. 

“What? I’m just come to see Gryffindor’s new team Captain.” He grinned at him, his signature crooked, teasing grin he reserved for Wood. Each time it riled him up more than he already was.

“Don’t you have classes to fail?”

His grin died down. Asshole knew how to hit him where it hurt. He got only two O.W.Ls, a pathetic two. The troll blood remarks found its way in his mind. 

Wood seemed to realise he struck a nerve. And he looked almost sorry for it. Marcus took a deep breath. “Just be ready for the game, Wood,” he muttered and left him to practice. 

…

The first time Oliver and Marcus had the closest to a pleasant moment, was when Marcus came back to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures under his belt. 

People didn’t seem surprised to see him, but he kept a strong stance, not letting looks bother him. 

Evidently, he ran into Wood. That was something he just had to accept would happen. 

Wood studied him, brows drawing together. He was going to snap at him to stop staring but he spoked before he could. “Well, I have to say the only good thing to having to put up with you for a year will be beating you in the Quidditch Final.”

He stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious. But no, it was Oliver Wood so of course he would say this.

So he gave him the grin he reserved for him. “Sure, Wood.”

And for the first time, Wood returned his smile. 

…

The first time Oliver and Marcus kissed, it was in the changing room. 

“Who the fuck dresses up like a moron and scares a kid,” Wood bit at him.

“It’s no big deal, Wood, you still won,” Marcus shrugged. 

He scowled at him. His lips looked pretty soft, he noticed. 

“He’s thirteen, you seriously get a kick out of scaring him?” Wood continued, throwing his hands above his head. His eyes were still on his lips, and okay, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Wood was attractive. Because he was really attractive. Like, ridiculously attractive. 

He was still ranting about something, but Marcus looked him in the eye. That seemed to stop the rant. 

They stared at each other, and with some sort of nerve in him, he stepped forward and as he did, Wood’s fingers found their way in his robes and pulled him closer to him, and their lips met. 

Their lips moved together, albeit a little sloppily. But it was nice. His lips were soft, and his hands were calloused from years of playing Quidditch. They still felt nice when he brushed his fingers against his face. 

When they pulled away, Oliver squinted at him, like he was confused by what had just happened. “Well that was kinda gay,” he remarked. 

Marcus smiled. “Guess it was,” he replied. And Oliver smiled, and now both of his hands were behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again. 

Marcus didn’t mind those callouses at all.

…

The first time Marcus and Oliver went out on a date, it didn’t exactly go as good as they would’ve liked. 

They’d kept the fact they were dating to themselves, not sure how others would handle the information. 

Despite that, they’d enjoyed the change in their relationship. Now that they’d graduated, they were working towards their Quidditch careers. 

But they still liked spending time together and going on a date was long overdue. 

They decided to go to the muggle part of London to and just walk around. Neither had British money so they just settled on going to Hyde Park. It wasn’t too populated in the middle of the day but there were some people walking around, mostly teenagers. 

They weren’t holding hands or touching in any way, they were just mostly enjoying each other’s company. 

Marcus decided to nudge him lightly, and Oliver glanced at him with a smile, nudging him back. Marcus smiled back at him and decided to brush his own fingers against his. Oliver brushed his own fingers against his palm. 

Marcus was about to properly take his hand in his but before he could, the teenagers they saw before seemed to think he was appropriate to shout snide remarks at them. 

“Hey pooftas! No one wants to see you two do that.” 

That definitely got them a few looks and Marcus felt his body go stiff. Oliver seemed to react first, side stepping away from Marcus. 

They didn’t touch each other until the Aparated back to Oliver’s flat.

…

After the first time Oliver and Marcus had sex, Marcus cried. 

In his arms, naked against his skin, was a man who saw worth in him. He still didn’t understand it, but Oliver cared. Cared enough to be this close to him. Cared enough to not have left him by now.

He was so used to being unloved by those around him that someone genuinely caring about him almost felt wrong. 

But here he was, nuzzled into his chest as he drifted to sleep. Marcus kissed the top of his head and drifted asleep too.

...

The first time Oliver and Marcus said ‘I love you’, it was after their first professional game against each other.

Puddlemere had won and while the rest of Montrose licked their wounds, Marcus found Oliver when he left the changing room. 

“Not too bad,” he remarked, Oliver walking up to him freshly showered.

“Back at you,” Oliver replied. “Trained you to be a little decent.” 

He smiled, wanting to kiss him so bad. But he held back. “Home?”

Oliver nodded. “Just one thing first,” he said. “I love you.” And he Aparated to his flat. 

Marcus stared at the spot he once was, before snapping out of it and following him to his flat. Oliver was grinning when he appeared. 

“Love you too, asshole,” he said before pulling him into a kiss. 

…

The first time Oliver and Marcus knew how hard being together would be was when Marcus told his parents about them. 

Oliver’s parents hadn’t exactly reacted fondly but they seemed to begrudgingly accept how it was. But they never greeted Marcus with any sense of warmth.

Marcus’s parents didn’t exactly go well. 

There was yelling, Marcus remembered. Asking him how he could possibly be this way and how could he disappoint them like this and other bullshit. 

That was the last time he saw them, taking out everything that was still in his parents’ house to Oliver’s flat. 

Oliver held him while he cried. 

…

The first time Oliver and Marcus truly felt at home was London Pride. 

It was a muggle thing, according to Oliver. Started as a gay liberation thing in response to the discrimination. Oliver thought it might cheer him up since it had been years since he’d seen his parents. But he went simply to make him happy since he seemed to really want to go. 

They held hands in public for the first time, which felt almost juvenile after seeing other couples, couples that were two men or two women, kissing. Kissing in the middle of London like it wouldn’t face consequence. And by the look of it, it wouldn’t. 

Still holding his hand, Oliver rested his head against his shoulder as they watched the parade pass them from the footpath. Oliver let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around his hips from the side. Marcus returned the gesture by wrapping his free arm around his waist.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly. 

“Hm,” he mumbled. 

“I love you,” he said, turning his head to look up at him. 

Marcus nuzzled his nose into his hair before bending down to kiss him. Oliver seemed caught off guard and Marcus didn’t blame him, this was the first time they’d kissed in public. Either way, he kissed him back.

“I love you too, so much.”


End file.
